Gal Pals
by kuramalempin
Summary: Cyborg gives Starfire a laptop so that she can enjoy all the wonders of earth quicker. She discovers "the closest of galpals" and things best friends do! Raven soon discovers that Cyborg has helped Starfire discover lesbians. Now she'll have to help ease her friend out of this new found infatuation of her, but does she want to?
1. Hand-holding

"So the construction of spider homes happens within this little box?" The red headed Titan asks, looking at the odd box in her hands at different angles.

The robotic man stands there with a blank face. "Uh, I said a website, Star."

"Exactly! The construction site of webs!" She exclaims, opening up the electric box her friend just gifted to her.

The robot sort of chuckles, "let me just show you how it works. Check it. We're gonna set you up a little password, let's make it easy. Hmmm." He looks around the room for a few seconds, then his eyes fall on the silk worm in the corner. "We'll make it the little guy!"

Starfire watches in amazement as her friend lights up the rectangle in different pictures than before and text that reads S-I-L-K-I-E.

"Next, I'm going to show you how to open up the internet. See this little globe here with a W on it? That's the internet where you can open these websites." He explains while pointing to the screen.

"But friend Cyborg, what do these websites do? Why do I need this thin electric box for the spider homes?"

"Well, since you're so curious about earth culture, and since you might not always want to ask all those questions rattling around in your head, I made you this! See? You can type any question into this internet, and you can get every answer the world has to offer! What should we google..." Cyborg thinks for a second. "I know! Let's look up some mustard recipes! Here, I'll show you how to type it in."

Starfire glances at the keys in which her friend is typing in all of this information.

"So the little tiles down there contain the earth alphabet which I hit to input the earth language into the spider webs?"

"Uh kinda sorta I guess? See Star just look." He points to all the sites that contain mustard recipes. "So now you can click on any one of these and get whatever information that has to do with mustard. Pages and pages of it!"

Starfire stares in amazement. "The spiders homes are glorious! So you are telling me that all I have to do is type in the pet's name into this mechanical rectangle, click the earth, and I get answers to all of my questions?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Star! Here you try! Google whatever you want to know."

The alien takes the laptop from his has hands and thinks for a moment.

Cyborg laughs for a second, "Star? Are you googling us?"

"Indeed I am! And look! The spider homes has brought me pictures of us fighting the villains! There are even pictures of us eating pizza and pictures of Beast Boy as different animals! How cute that the spiders follow us in our daily lives! Friend Cyborg! It is you!"

The robot leans down to look at where the smaller Titan is pointing. "Yep! That's me all right."

"But since that is you, why do you have some text beneath you saying 'evil beware. I have waffles.' What do the waffles have to do with evil?" Starfire makes a confused face as she stares at the screen.

"That's just a joke, Star. Like whoever created that is just calling me a goofy guy in a creative way. People on the internet and websites make all kinds of funny or odd stuff with different names or text to be humorous or witty. You'll see a lot of stuff like that on there the more that you use it." The metal man ruffles her hair. "I'm going to go recharge my batteries kid while you play with your new toy, if you need me, I'm down the hall." He shoots a big grin at her then proceeds out the door.

"Thank you again, friend Cyborg!" Starfire exclaims as the door is closing.

She floats down onto the bed putting the laptop across her legs. "Oh Silkie, this little box is wonderful! There is friend Robin and Beast Boy and Cyborg right there! There is even Mumbo! Did you know that his occupation is a magician and not actually a criminal? What sort of person does crime for a hobby?" She looks at the silkworm who just makes a moist sounding noise in response. "You are right, Silkie. A bad villain is one who cannot make a job out of crime." Starfire keeps scrolling down the pictures of all of her friends and their villains. "Silkie look! It is Raven and I at the earth mall of shopping! That is after the puppet king took over our friends." She narrates to nobody in particular then clicks on the image. Her eyes scan across the texts at the bottom. "Just gals being pals," she murmurs to herself. "What could that mean?" She stares at the screen contemplating. "That must be what friend Cyborg was speaking of with the different meanings of earth things! The 'just gals being pals' must be this spiders idea of the best of friends!" Starfire gets a giant grin across her face. "That is it Silkie! I will use the spiders to ask about friendship things I can do with Raven!"

Starfire clears out the teen titans search then types in "Just gals being pals" to the bar. "Oh! There are many images and things of the best friends! Why look, Silkie! These friends are even having a double wedding!" She exclaims as she points to the two women walking down the aisle in wedding dresses. She glances over the images in confusion and amazement and murmurs to herself, "do the best friends really do all of this?"

Her eyes scan down the screen. "Here is a web about loving women! Friend Raven is indeed a woman! Smart spiders indeed!" Starfire clicks on the website with a smile. "The holding of hands?" She questions as she starts to read down the list. "I don't believe I've ever seen earth women hold hands, or have I?" She thinks for a second. Her face lights up as she remembers seeing humans at the mall. "I have! Those two girls in the rainbow hoodies were indeed holding hands! They looked like the best of friends!" She happily smiles as she reads down the rest of the list. "Silkie! I have all the new things to try to deepen my friendship with friend Raven! How glorious are the spiders!" She shuts the laptop then sets it aside on her bedside table. "I shall ask friend Raven on a "date" tomorrow morning!" The silkworm makes a noise in response as the smiling alien lies down at the end of her bed.

"Dude quit hogging all the pancakes!" Beast Boy shouts.

"He made them with real milk so you can't have any!" Cyborg shouts back, fighting to keep the plate to himself.

"I know you're lying!" The smaller green boy starts to jump on the robot.

"Good morning friends! What a glorious day!" Starfire cheers as she flies down the stairs. "What is for breakfast this morning?"

"Pancakes," Raven dryly replies as she cuts her eyes at the fighting boys.

"Is there not enough?" The alien asks as she tilts her head.

"There's plenty, Star," Robin replies with a smile, "Your plate is right here." He motions to the stack of pancakes right beside his seat.

"Thank you very much for cooking, friend Robin!" She flies over to the seat and grabs the plate.

"So Star-" he starts.

"Oh, friend Raven!" Starfire flies over to the seat beside Raven before Robin could finish his sentence.

"Hm?" The smaller girl replies as she sips her tea.

"I have a question!" Star exclaims as she starts to take buttery bites.

"Proceed," Raven replies monotonically.

"I wish to invite you on the date!" Robin chokes on his pancakes and the boys cease fighting as Raven keeps a straight face, slowly setting down her teacup.

"That wasn't a question," the empathic girl remarks coldly.

"Oh yes! Uhm friend Raven! Would you like to go to the mall today?" Starfire corrects, adding a case of the puppy dog eyes to her plea.

"That's better English," the raven haired girl replies, sipping her tea.

"Go get dressed before I change my mind."

Starfire squeals in delight as she quickly flies up the stairs, leaving her half finished pancakes on the counter.

"Dude…" Beast Boy whispers with glazed over eyes.

Raven shoots a glare at all three boys. "It's Starfire. She doesn't know how to work a toaster much less a relationship, so no of course she wasn't asking me on a real date, she just wanted to hang out. So Robin, remove that jealous look off your face before I maim you. Beast Boy, get that perverted fantasy out of your head before you become interdimensional. Cyborg, here's more pancakes." She extends Starfire's plate to the robot.

"Why didn't he get threatened?" The shapeshifter huffs as he crosses his arms.

"Cause she threatened you enough for the both of us," the robot replies as he munches on pancakes.

Raven just rolls her eyes and slides her empty cup to Robin. "Thanks." She says, getting up then walking up the stairs out of the boys sight.

"So who's gonna tell Star she's got this date thing wrong?" Beast Boy asks, looking between the two boys.

"Not it," Robin quickly remarks. "One of you can explain earth to her this round."

"She's got this new laptop I made her so she doesn't have to ask us! Great idea right?" Cyborg replies with a buttery filled grin. "I can't help it I'm a genius."

"Guess you also can't help it you're spraying butter all over my hair either, dude."

"Goodbye friends!" Starfire chimes as she walks down the stairs into the living room.

"Don't wait up," Raven states with the smallest of smiles.

"Haha very funny, Rae. But like, you're going out in street clothes instead of your outfits? Weird," Beast Boy replies, eyeing the girls. "I mean not that you two look bad, those jeans are doing you all kinds of favors and Star-"

The metal man hits the small shapeshifter on top of the head. "Beastie!"

Star giggles in response and Raven groans.

"I put on a pair of jeans. Call the media."

"The white skinny jeans and black combat boots do look nice with your black tank top, Starfire, the black jeans and purple blouse really look fantastic," Robin compliments.

"See Beast Boy? Look how easy it was to call them pretty without being terrible."

"Hey listen dude!" The bird and beast start to scrap between themselves.

The girls say bye to the unlistening group of boys as they retreat out the door shaking their heads.

"They're the worst," Raven remarks.

"The boys will be boys," Starfire replies with a warm smile.

"You read an Englishman's guide to idioms last night?" The goth playfully jokes.

"I believe I read articles on the teen titans last night," Starfire replies.

"Nevermind," Raven shakes her head with a smile.

"This day is simply glorious is it not?" The alien leans her head back basking in the sun as the breeze blows her hair back behind her.

Raven looks at the alien and gives an affirmative hum in response. " _She looks so carefree."_

"What do you want from the mall?"

The alien turns her head to her friend, "I simply wanted your company, dear Raven. Also, I need a gift for Jinx's birthday!"

Raven gives a soft smile, "beats staying in the tower all day. Also, you don't have to get a gift for the H.I.V.E.'s leader, Star."

"But she is friend Cyborg's lady friend companion! Villain or not she is still our friend's lover! I hope friend Robin or Beast Boy would get a gift for whomever I love so why would I not do the same for them?"

Raven almost chuckles at the idea of Robin buying Star's future boyfriend a birthday gift. "I guess that's fair. I'll have to look at her something too." She smiles at her friend's innocence as they ascend the concrete stairs of the mall.

"I only wish I knew what she enjoyed!" Star exclaims as she heads through the door Raven is holding open for her.

"Maybe I'll buy her a rabbit's foot," the smaller girl remarks with a cock of the eyebrow. The two teens smile at each other as the busy sound of the mall soon fills their ears. "Crowded." Star shoots Raven a giant grin as they make their way through the people.

"So... where to first? Maybe Jinx would like something from Hot Topic, that's her style, or maybe a gift certificate for her and Cyborg for-"

Raven cuts her sentence short as she feels a warm hand intertwine with hers.

"Certificate for where? Perhaps the clothing option would be a good idea. As long as it isn't evil!" The alien exclaims happily as she scans across all the store names. " _There are so many to choose from. What does one get a friend they do not know?"_

Raven clears her throat nervously as she tries to free her hand, only resulting in a reassuring squeeze from Starfire.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks, trying to sound monotone.

"I am looking for stores in which look like Jinx!"

Raven figuratively face palms herself then sighs, "I meant with this?" She holds up their combined hands in front of them.

"I am holding your hand, friend Raven," she replies simply. "How about here?" The alien asks, pulling the telepath into a store labeled _Hers and His._

Raven grumbles, Star's ignorance starting to annoy her. "I meant why are you holding my hand," she snaps almost venomously.

Starfire stops in her tracks beside the monogrammed coffee cups then slowly releases Raven's hand.

Raven's face softens as Star's face falls.

"Hey Star," she whispers.

Star squeaks out a soft, "Why am I still doing things wrong?" as she feels her eyes starting to get wet.

"Star, what do you mean? I'm sorry I snapped at you I just-"

"I am sorry if I upset you, friend Raven. I read in that thing given to me by friend Cyborg that girls hold hands and go out and do all these things best friends do, and I thought for once I was performing earthly tasks correctly!" The alien almost shrieks, her distress apparent all over her face.

" _This is one of those two's jokes, and I swear when I get home"_ Raven quickly rests a hand on Star's shoulder. "Hey now, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do you anger? I had thought I was being correct with all the smiles we were getting from everyone, and how you seemed happy to come to the mall with me," she tilts her head to the side in confusion.

Raven sighs again. " _She can't keep looking at me with those sad eyes my heart is going to combust. It's like kicking a puppy hurting her."_ She offers a crooked smile, "I'm just not used to having a friend like that. I just freaked out is all." Raven quickly looks around for something to ease the awkwardness. "Those coffee cups are cute, huh? They only say hers and his though. Are there others?"

Starfire quickly snaps out of her depressive state to get back to the task at hand. " **Mr**. and **Mrs**. definitely do not work. Hmmm" the alien flies up to inspect the top shelves as Raven looks over the bottom ones.

" _ **His mermaid Her captain**_ _Cheesy._ _ **Soul**_ _and_ _ **mate**_ _? Really? No effort there."_ "Here we go," Raven replies, making the alien fly down to her side. "These are perfect." She holds up the box so the alien can read it.

" **Calm down** and **Don't tell me to calm down**!" She reads out loud then breaks out in giggles. "They will most definitely love it! We still must find another gift for her though, correct?"

Raven nods, "let's stick with one thing for her and Cy though. My gift will come from somewhere else. Let's go check out, princess," she playfully coos the last part of the sentence.

Starfire lightly blushes at the playful mock of Raven's nickname. "You are simply trying to make me smile to make up for upsetting me earlier." She shoots a playful wink to the smaller girl as they make their way into line.

"That wouldn't be much of an apology," Raven replies. The purple haired girl reaches over and wraps her pinky around Star's, holding it tightly.

"So the holding of hands was too much but the holding of the pinky's is not?" The alien asks, wondering what brought on the gesture.

"I'm just sorry I snapped at you earlier." " _What made me do this? Guilt? Her puppy dog eyes? The way it hurt her when she didn't understand why this was wrong? Oh I'm definitely getting Cyborg and Beast Boy back for this. For making her feel stupid and for making me have to endure her soft hand in mine all day."_

"It is really fine, Raven. I understand my friendship gesture should've been welcomed before I initiated it! I am glad we are indeed good."

Starfire offers a bright smile to the cashier as she extends the box with her free hand.

"These are cute, ladies! We also had some **Hers** and **Hers** cups over there," she points to a different section in the corner occupied by same-sex monogrammed items. "I wish we had some superhero ones to offer! You're the second couple to come in actually! I believe Aqualad and Speedy were over in that section earlier today."

Raven feels her ears heat up as Star shows a face of confusion. "Here you go," Raven quickly replies, extending cash to the woman. "Keep the change." She quickly grabs the bag to try and save herself anymore embarrassment. The cashier waves them goodbye as they walk out the store.

"So… Speedy and Aqualad?" Raven breaks the silence.

Starfire giggles, "the lady mistook them for lovers too! Could you imagine how upset Speedy would be?"

Raven just laughs at Star's misunderstanding. "He would throw an absolute fit, I'm sure."

Star laughs at the idea then looks at Raven, "why did she take us for lovers?"

Raven quickly tenses up. "Well…" " _I swear on Azarath Cyborg is mine when I get home."_

"Maybe nobody has ever bought gifts there before!" Star exclaims, not waiting for an answer from her friend.

" _Blissful ignorance. Thank God."_

"So what about you, friend Raven? There is the clothing store you mentioned earlier? Or were you serious in the inquiry on rabbit feet?"

Raven just smiles, "Let's just go in Hot Topic and see what I can see."

The smaller teen feels her arm rip out of socket as Star zooms into the store. "Star! Don't forget we're attached," she scoffs with a small laugh, as to not hurt the girl's feelings.

"Apologies, friend Raven! I am not used to the holding of appendages either! You are indeed the first person I have ever gal paled!" The alien smiles apologetically for a second then looks around the store. "This does indeed fit our friend."

"Cyborg's friend," Raven corrects. "Though I'm sure I could buy her anything in here, and she'd like it."

Raven scans the wall of shirts and blouses until her eyes land on a purple and black sweater that read _**I'm bad luck**_ in a cursive font. "But she'd love that."

Raven turns to ask for someone to grab her the sweater, but her partner quickly flies up and grabs it. "Most adorable!" She chimes as she lands, handing it to Raven.

"Maybe next time I can request a guy," she grumbles as she notices all the eyes in the store on the pair.

"Did I do wrong again?" Star asks, looking around at all the people.

"Just… just come on," Raven remarks, pulling the larger girl to the register.

"You uh find everything okay, ladies?" The cashier asks with a laugh.

"Sorry. She's just excitable," Raven replies, pulling out some bills.

"No, you're totally fine. It's cute. You're a lucky lady," the boy remarks with a smile.

Raven feels the familiar heat to her ears as he takes the money. She glances over at Star who is too occupied with a plush CatBus to hear the boys remarks.

"Thanks," Raven states while taking the change. She grabs the bag off the counter as the boy happily chimes a goodbye.

"The kitties are most cute in stuffed form!" Her alien companion chimes as she takes her place by her side, grabbing her pinky.

Raven just smiles in response. she uneasily shifts as all the patrons they pass offer big smiles and aww's. "Maybe we should be heading home. You can get a head start on wrapping this, and I'm sure Jinx will be over tonight after she robs a bank or something."

Starfire just laughs as they change their course for the exit. "You don't believe she'd take her birthday off from crime?"

"Maybe she wants to treat herself," Raven defends.

Both girls laugh as Star pushes open the door. The brisk air hits their cheeks as they descend down the steps.

"Who would rob a bank on such a nice day?"

"Are you genuinely asking or are you joking?" Raven remarks with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Can't you tell?" The alien playfully teases.

"Never with you," Raven remarks, sliding her whole hand into Starfire's.

"So now it isn't too much? Make up your mind," the alien kids.

Raven starts to get confused until she realizes she was now holding hands with Star. " _When and why the hell did I do that?"_

"It keeps you on your toes," Raven remakes back coolly.

"HEY LADIES!" Beast Boy yells down the way.

The girls pop their heads forward, not even realizing they were almost across the bank from the tower. Raven quickly drops Star's hand as they fly over to their yard.

"What did you buy?" Beast Boy gargles out while holding a frisbee in his mouth.

"Maybe not talk with a full mouth?" Raven asks, suddenly feeling in a less cheerful mood than earlier today. " _Why is that?"_

He spits the frisbee out with a chain of saliva dripping down his chin. "I asked what you girls bought."

Starfire just grins as she takes the bags from Raven. "It is a secret! But I must go wrap them!" She flies to the top of the tower before the boys could ask her any questions.

"Wrap?" Cyborg asks, "who got a gift?"

"Obviously one of us if they're not telling, dummy," their leader scoffs.

"Who you calling a dummy, bird brain?"

Raven shakes her head as the three boys start to bicker again. "I've never seen them get along for ten minutes," she grumbles as she created a portal in front of her. She climbs inside then flies over to her closet once she materializes in her room. She changes out of her mall clothes and settles into her cloak. " _Much better,"_ she thinks as she floats onto her bed. She starts to close her eyes, but then darts up in remembrance. "Cyborg."


	2. Cuddling

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!" The robot screams as he and his green companion sprint faster.

"So much for her not threatening you, huh?" Beast Boy jokes as he picks up the pace to try and outrun the metal man.

Cyborg looks back at the black specter closing in on them and screams an apology as he extends his leg in front of Beast Boy.

"DUDE!" The shapeshifter yelps as he hits the ground with a strong thud.

"You." Raven growls out as she surrounds Beast Boy's neck in black and lifts him out of the dirt.

"Please at least tell us what we did please," He sobs as he starts to panic and squirm, clawing at the black energy.

"What did you two do to Starfire?" She snaps out as she tightens her grip around Beast Boy's throat.

"We didn't do anything! Cyboooorrrrggg!" He wails.

The metal man runs up, guilt filling him. "Rae put him down! What did we do to whofire? She been with you all day!"

Raven shoots a glare at the metal man, "you two are playing some kind of prank on her. Why?"

"Huh? What are you talking about mama? We've been playing frisbee all day?" The shapeshifter asks.

"I can vouch for them," Robin remarks as he catches up to the rest of them.

"What did you give her then, huh? She said in what you two gave her she was reading all this stuff!" She sets the terrified shapeshifter on the floor.

Cyborg lets out a laugh, but quickly stops when he sees Raven isn't amused. "I built her a laptop! We weren't pranking her, we gave her the internet!"

Raven blinks a few times then physically face palms.

"Why? What's up? She start speaking in memes or something?" Beast Boy asks, rubbing his now red neck.

"Or something," Raven grumbles.

"What? Is something wrong with Starfire?" The leader asks while raising an eyebrow.

Raven sighs as she disappears in a blur of black, leaving three very confused boys.

"Star we need to talk," Raven remarks, materializing in the alien's room.

"Friend Raven! Is the door not in operation?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Raven sighs, "Sorry. Shouldn't have barged in like that. However I," Her train of thought leaves her as she glances towards the bed, "what are you up to in here, Star?"

"I am wrapping our enemy's birthday gift!" She sings as she motions to the papery mess on her bed.

"In the newspaper?" The empathic girl asks as she flies over to sit beside her friend on the bed. "Why is that?"

"I believe The Garfield will make her laugh and brighten her day just as he does mine!" The alien exclaims as she extends the wrapped gift towards Raven.

Raven smiles as she reads through the comic strip wrapping on the box. "That's so thoughtful. You really are putting in a lot of effort for her birthday. She'll be very pleased."

"And your gift to her is wrapped in the other section of the paper! It has little hers on it!" She motions towards the bigger box beside the bed.

Raven almost laughs, " _Wrapping a birthday gift in her mugshot? Not as thoughtful."_

"How cute it is that I could find little hers in the paper! She was quite prominent on that page," the older alien starts to question why that is until Raven interupts her.

"She'll love it. She'll think it's flattering. Not many villains make it to the front page," she almost jokes. Starfire beams with pride as Raven sets the comically wrapped gift to the side with the other one. " _Maybe she'll get a kick out of Star's naivety to Earth."_ She smiles to herself as she stares at the other worldly girl. " _Wait… when did her naivety stop being annoying?"_

"Friend Raven? You have been staring off into the wall for a few more than seconds. Are you alright?"

Raven quickly blinks a few times at Starfire. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was simply inquiring what you wished to speak to me about? I can assume it was not about Girlfriends or little kinks?"

Raven gets wide eyes as she blurts out, "what did you just say?"

Starfire jumps as the light bulb above her shatters. "I simply said I can assume it was not about Garfield or the little Jinx?"

Raven shakes her head profusely. " _Get it together, Raven! You're here to talk about the laptop!"_

"Cyborg said he made you a gift?" Raven states, returning to her usual composure.

"Oh yes indeed! Friend Cyborg gifted me the electric box of spider homes!" Star flies over the the bedside table, then flies back, putting the laptop in Raven's lap. "You may look at the spiders while I clean up! They are quite interesting!"

Raven sighs as Starfire flies off to grab the trash can.

" _Password huh?"_ She thinks to herself as she opens up the laptop. " _It can't be anything too trying."_

"Watch out my little Glorblak there is broken glass," she warns to the little silkworm as she starts to scoop up the shards carefully.

" _Of course it's the vermin."_ Raven quickly types in the worm's name then the screen lights up. " _Recent website is Lovers from Gotham. God. It's exhausting being right all the time."_ Raven sighs to herself as she starts to read through the website. " _How to deepen your relationship with your woman partner. Please save me."_

"My little bumgorf that is not food!" The tamaranian remarks as she tries to wrestle the newspaper from her pet.

" _Activities include hand holding, check, cuddling, gift giving, going out, kissing, and-"_ Raven turns a tinge of red as she finishes off the list. " _Yes I need to put an end to this right now."_

"Are the spiders not glorious?" The princess asks as she flies over, sitting beside Raven. "I think they are most adorable!"

"Hey about that, that's actually what I wanted to talk about…" the smaller girl trails off, trying to tread lightly.

"You wish to speak of the spiders? What have they done you wish to discuss?" The alien tilts her head to the side.

Raven softly smiles at the confused alien. " _Wait… When did her naivety… start getting cute?"_

Raven opens her mouth to respond, but quickly shuts it when she hears loud noises echo down the halls.

"I think Jinx is here," she simply replies instead. " _Dammit Raven just hurt her feelings! I can't those puppy dog eyes… but that list! She needs to know! Yes... no... yes!"_

"Oh most joyous of occasions! Come friend Raven! Let us welcome her!" Starfire grabs her friends hand and pulls her down the hallway, snapping the empath out of her inner battle.

"Most joyous of celebrations hello friend!" The tamaranian sings as she enters the living room.

Jinx arches an eyebrow at the odd girl. "Hey?" The bad luck charm plops down on the couch, throwing her feet into the coffee table. "You coming to join us in a movie?"

Starfire beams happily, "that sounds most enjoyable! However, first we have you the gifts of birth!" The alien princess disappears then reappears in a blink with packages in her arms. "For you!" She flies over to the couch, setting down the newspaper covered boxes on the cushions.

"Why did you get her gifts Star?" Cyborg asks in confusion.

"Gifts of birth? Like a baby?" Beast Boy asks, the gears working very hard in his brain.

"It is her birthday is it not?" The redheaded girl asks, hoping she had not got the date wrong.

"No you're right, Starfire. Impressive. I must say I'm surprised you got me a gift though," the purple haired girl remarks as she takes the bow off the smaller package.

"That one is from me! The larger one is from Raven!" Raven floats over beside Star to see if Jinx actually enjoyed the gifts they got her.

"Even the witch got me one? How sweet." She starts to open the Garfield wrapping then stops, "Hey, where's yours, babe?"

The robot man freezes as he lets out a nervous laugh. "Really Robocop? You forget my birthday?"

"Of course I didn't forget! I'm uh taking you to a real nice dinner, tomorrow?" He states, very uncertain.

Jinx rolls her eyes with a sigh, "it better be expensive to make me forget about your forgetting." She tears open the newspaper box then peers at its contents. "Couples coffee cups for me and Cyborg? That's kinda cheesy, but cute. I think they fit."

"If you thought those were cheesy you should've seen the ones we didn't decide on," Raven remarks, remembering the mermaid and captain cups.

"Do I even want to know? Probably not. I do enjoy these though. Thanks Starfire." Jinx reaches for the second package, then pauses. She grabs her sides laughing as the room stares confused. "You you did not wrap this in my mugshot, Raven," she chokes out between laughs. "That's the best thing I've ever seen. It's like a "I know you well enough to buy you a gift but not well enough to trust you." Like I just want to keep it wrapped up cause this is the greatest."

Raven sighs in relief as Starfire beams. "I think the gift itself will beat the wrapping," Raven replies with a smile.

"Cocky with how well you know me already? Alright bet." The Cheshire girl tears away the paper quickly. She runs her nails up the side of the box, tearing away the tape as she opens the lid. She lets out a small gasp as she scans over the box's contents.

"What is it, babe?" Cyborg asks, extremely curious.

She quickly pulls it out of the box and pulls it over her head. "I'm bad luck!" She exclaims with a big smile. "It's perfect, Raven."

"I knew you'd like it," the empath replies with an almost non-existent smile.

"Alright enough mushy gunk it's movie time!" Beast Boy remarks, ruffling through the choices of tapes.

"Let's watch a horror movie," Jinx suggests, curling up beside Cyborg starting to get cozy.

The whole room shy of Jinx looks at Raven. "No," they all state in unison.

"One time," she grumbles under her breath.

"How about a comedy?" Beast Boy remarks with a big grin.

"A romantic comedy," Jinx offers back.

"Barrrrfffff. Fine. Just cause it's your birthday lady," The shapeshifter settles on something by some guy called Nicholas Sparks that Jinx and Starfire went crazy for then plops onto the couch throwing his paws onto the coffee table. Raven settles into the corner of the couch, Robin leans back against the edge of the couch, and Jinx and Cyborg curl up in the center contently.

"Friends! I return with the non-cotton candies and buttery treats!" She extends the junk food to all of friends with a big grin. They all take their respective treats and snacks as Star's arms soon empty.

"It's starting dude!" Beast Boy remarks to the alien, motioning for her to move out of his line of sight.

"For someone who didn't want to watch a romantic comedy, you sure are interested in the opening scene," Jinx remarks playfully, earning a grumble from the shapeshifter about how he just thinks the girl is hot.

"Apologies friend Beast Boy!" The princess flies over to the couch and takes a seat in Raven's lap.

Jinx arches an eyebrow as she shoots a look over to the two. " _Odd seating choice."_

Raven grumbles to the alien now occupying her lap, "what are you doing?" She whispers to the larger girl, not wanting to disturb the other movie goers.

Starfire shoots her a big smile then rests her head in the crook of Raven's neck so she could still watch the movie. "I am cuddling you," she simply replies.

Raven grumbles, getting a serious sense of déjà vu. "I meant why are you cuddling me?"

"Oh! Because I am getting cozy," The alien simply replies again, wrapping her arms around Raven's midsection.

Raven sighs to herself, "knock yourself out I guess." " _Just push her in the floor. It'd be so easy. God then she'd cry, and everyone in here will look at me like I shot the president."_ Raven grumbles trying to shift to get more comfortable, " _having a six foot alien in your lap isn't my definition of comfortable either. Like I'm laying on my own arms here!"_

Starfire looks down at her friend as she shifts uncomfortably. "Friend? Are you alright?" The alien grabs Raven's arms and gently drapes them over her own hips. "There! You can now be very comfortable," she whispers happily as she curls closer now that a red Raven's arms were out of the way.

" _What are they whispering about? And Starfire is just casually wrapping Raven's arms around her? Something is definitely up with those two,"_ Jinx thinks to herself. "Hey babe?" She whispers to the metal man beside her, "what's up with Raven and Starfire?"

Cyborg glances over to see what she could be talking about then gets wide eyes. "Raven usually hates Star within fifty feet of her, so I don't have a clue. Cuddling during a Rom Com doesn't seem like a Raven type deal."

"I'm about to find out. I mean what can they do? Hate me? I literally run their enemy's headquarters," the purple haired girl sits up and remarks to the room, "I'm sure Robin and Beast Boy are starting to feel a little left out."

Raven shoots a glare over to the birthday girl, "I think Beast Boy is too invested in The Last Song to feel left out." She motions towards the green shapeshifter who is sobbing as the piano music plays on the screen.

"And friend Robin is asleep over there," the redhead replies. "Why would they be feeling left out? Are we not all watching the movie?"

Jinx shakes her head at the cluelessness of the girl, "I meant cuddling wise, lady. Why are you two so snuggly?"

"What answer do we owe you?" Raven retorts with a soft glare.

"I am simply expressing my love for Raven through the cuddles!" The naive alien exclaims, nuzzling the smaller girl for added effect.

Raven gets a tinge of red as she mentally facepalms.

"You didn't tell me they were dating," Jinx says looking at her lover.

"I didn't know!" Cyborg remarks in complete shock.

"We're not," Raven scoffs. "She just worded that wrong."

"I did wrong?" Star asks sadly as she starts to get up.

Raven tightens her grip on Star so she can't leave as guilt fills her again. " _Teasing I can fend off. A sad Starfire I cannot."_

Starfire looks up at Raven who just offers a small smile. "Let's just go to bed. It's getting late." Raven looks around the room. "You'll get the boys to bed, right Cy?"

Cyborg just laughs. "Rob can handle a stiff neck and Beast Boy has slept on worse things than the floor. They staying right there."

"Well alright. Night you two. Don't do anything disgusting," Raven remarks as she and Star stand up. She waves a goodbye as they start to walk to the stairs.

"Should I be saying the same to you two?" Jinx remarks with a laugh.

"Say whatever you please," Raven states, turning around to face the girl as Star continues down the hall. "Just leave Starfire out of it."

"What is going on Raven? You said something was wrong with Star earlier and now you're acting weird. What's going on with Star? She isn't dying or anything is she? Cause you've never been this nice to her?" Cyborg asks, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"She is healthy," Raven replies. The empath walks out of the room, sighing to herself. " _Why do I miss her warmth?"_


	3. Gift Giving

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," Raven repeats to herself as she floats a few feet from the roof's floor. "Ugh," she sighs to herself. "Why can't I concentrate!" A picture of a certain alien flashes in her mind. "She isn't even here! Get it together, Raven. You can't deal with her new infatuation with you without a clear head. Now come on," the young empath scolds herself as she starts to close her eyes again for the thousandth time that day. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She scrunches up her eyebrows, trying harder to concentrate.

"Azarath." " _ **I am holding your hand, friend Raven!"**_ "Metrion." _"_ _ **why did she take us for lovers?"**_ "Zinthos." _"_ _ **I am cuddling you."**_ Raven grumbles, trying harder to focus. " _ **You didn't tell me they were dating."**_ "Azarath." " _Why was her hand so soft in mine? Why did I grab her hand at all?"_ "Metrion." " _Why did she wrap my arms around her hips? Why didn't I throw her to the floor?"_ "Zinthos." "AND WHY CAN'T I CONCENTRATE!" She screams as she covers herself in black energy, her eyes starting to glow red. She lowers herself to her feet then sighs, trying to calm down. "This isn't working." She looks around the roof shaking her head. "Maybe I just need a change of scenery."

Raven floats down the side of the tower then lands on the sandy earth. She starts to walk down the beach, listening to the waves attack the shore.

"How am I going to explain this to her," she whispers to herself as she starts to rack her brain of the one thought that is causing her so much frustration in the first place. "She knows about couples I'm sure. I mean she has a mom and dad, right? Or...Maybe Tamaran is different than here though. Maybe they just mated without dating? Or maybe," she starts mumbling all sorts of ideas to herself as she walks further along the beach.

"That much talking to yourself can't be good," a voice remarks from behind. Raven almost jumps out of her skin as she turns around quickly. "You're off your game today, Champ. Usually you'd sense me before I even left the tower."

Raven sighs as she looks towards her teammate. "I guess you could say that. What brings you out here?"

"Well I saw you out here directing ships and figured I'd come see if you needed a lighthouse," the metal man produces a spotlight out of his shoulder for comedic effect. "But seriously, I saw you out her on your fifth lap around the island throwing your hands up and yelling at yourself. Are you sure you're alright?" He plops down on a rock and motions for her to sit down too.

"It's just…nothing," she takes a seat in the sand.

"I know something is up. One, you're not floating right now. I've never seen you physically sit on the ground in your life. Two, you tried to maim me and Beast Boy with no reasoning-"

"That's normal," she interrupts.

"Maybe Beast Boy! But not me. Three, you said something was up with Star but never told any of us what was up, and four, cuddling and hand-holding doesn't seem like a Raven activity. So spill it." The small girl remains silent. "Come onnnnnn, it'll make you feel better!"

She turns to Cyborg and sighs, "promise this stays between us."

"Raven what's-"

"Promise!" She snaps viciously.

Cyborg almost falls off the rock. "I promise I promise!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just on edge is all. I didn't mean to come off that way."

"Is it not a meditating kind of day?" He asks, trying to get her to open up.

"It wasn't working," she sighs then snaps out, "I just kept thinking about that naive little alien!"

"Woah woah, Rae, it's okay. Just start from the beginning." " _Gee guess I better walk on more than eggshells."_

"You know that gift you built her?" She asks, turning to face him.

"Uh yeah?" He replies, wondering what this could have to do with her anger.

"Well, she used it. That's the problem."

"I'm sorry?" She just sighs in response.

He sets a hand on the distressed girl's shoulder. "You can tell me what it is. I want to help. I don't like you upset, actually, I don't think anybody likes you upset." He makes Godzilla roars and noises for dramatic effect as Raven gives him a small smile.

"She googled us."

"I was there for that. Then what happened?"

"She must've stumbled upon a picture of me and her or something because…"

"Because?" He leans forward very interested.

"Because she ended up on "how to deepen your relationship with your woman partner" and now she thinks that best friends and lesbians are the same thing. She's trying this whole list of things to deepen our friendship, but it's things like kissing and cuddling and… yeah. So i'm at a loss..."

Cyborg nods as it all starts clicking into place, "So that's why she's been so close to you. So you're trying to think of a way to tell her they're not the same thing without hurting her feelings?"

"In short, yes. I ended up snapping on her when she grabbed my hand the first time. Then she just looked at me with these big sad eyes, and I just couldn't tell her, Cyborg! I just couldn't!" Cyborg tenses up as the rocks around him start to turn black. "Then I tried to tell her in her room, and she just was so happy and smiling and carefree! She was so excited about us going shopping for Jinx's birthday and all this stuff! Then on the couch she was so content and happy and warm! She just cuddled up to me without a care in the world, and I couldn't ruin that! I just couldn't! What am I supposed to do?" She shrieks out in distress.

"You can uh start with putting me down," Cyborg jokes as his seat is floating a few feet above the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurts out as all the rocks drop around her.

Cyborg lands on the ground with a thud and simply laughs, "you're fine, Raven. It happens. But her doing all this stuff, how does it make you feel? Cause it's obviously affecting you pretty roughly. Like her grabbing your hand? Why did you get so upset?"

"Because, she was just so naive and carefree about it. All those people in the mall were giving us looks she was oblivious to. All the teasing she could get for just not understanding something."

"That's how you feel for Starfire. Now how did it make you feel?"

Raven stays silent as she hugs herself.

"You don't have to tell me," he softly states. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Vulnerable," she finally whispers out. "I've never had anyone try to get close to me like that. I didn't know how I was supposed to act. Even if it wasn't meant to be romantic, I still had that defense that I needed to guard myself. I trust Starfire I do," she starts.

"But it's different trusting someone with your heart. I get it, Raven." Her metal friend finishes. "What about when she sat in your lap?"

"Every sense I had was screaming at me to shove her in the floor, but I just didn't. I couldn't tell you why. Then she just wrapped my arms around her, and I just couldn't move. It would've made her so sad."

"And the no meditating?"

"I've been racking my brain over this Starfire thing. She's so naive that she doesn't understand that what she's doing is wrong."

"Well, what's so wrong about it?" Cyborg asks, looking at his smaller friend.

"Are you crazy? She doesn't like me like that, and I don't like her like that. Neither of us want this to be romantic, but she's doing romantic things. That's what's wrong with it."

"Want to hear what I think?" Raven nods. "Now you can't hit me now." She nods again. "I think you do like Starfire." Raven opens her mouth to argue.

"What was breaking your concentration with meditation?" He asks before she could yell at him.

She steps down. "Her voice kept playing in my head, and I kept seeing those emerald eyes, and her warm smile, and…" she trails off.

"And?" He breaks out in a grin.

"And I hate you," she grumbles. "I don't like Starfire, really. I just don't know how to react to attention like this, and as fragile as she is, I have to walk on eggshells already."

"I couldn't imagine what that would be like," he sarcastically remarks with a big grin. Raven playfully hits him.

"Oh can it, Tin Man."

"Listen, all I'm saying is that maybe you like her, or maybe you don't, but you wouldn't be so worried about her feelings and not be able to even concentrate on anything but her if you didn't even think about her like that a little bit. Also, Star may be naive, but she's not dumb. She wouldn't be doing all that to you unless she wanted to, Raven." Cyborg wraps an arm around the much smaller girl. "It's really okay to like her, if you decide that you do that is. She's a catch, who wouldn't like her?"

"You," Raven playfully jokes as she leans into her friend's embrace.

"Hey that's different I'm taken!"

"And don't you have a date tonight?"

Cyborg laughs, "I sure do. I'm in pretty hot water for forgetting her birthday. I'll have to fight your little girlfriend for not telling me. She made me look like a chump!"

"I think you'd lose," Raven replies back.

"Ehhhh probably. Cause if I laid a hand on her you'd come and make me go to the fiftieth dead world or something."

Raven pushes the robot away playfully. "Remind me why I talked to you about my feelings again."

"Cause I helped you realize you like Star," he sticks his tongue out playfully. "But seriously, if you do get more confused or just want to run by me how you're going to tell her she's not a lesbian, come find me, alright?" He stands up then ruffles her hair. "Where is she anyway?"

"I actually don't know. Figured one of you did. What? Hoping she could tell you Jinx's favourite flower too?"

"Hey now I know that one! It's tulips. Or is it daisies…"

"Every girl likes roses," she states, smiling.

"Thanks Raven, I'll look into that." He starts off towards the tower.

"Hey Cyborg," she calls after him as he's walking away. He pauses his walk. "Thank you." He gives an affection wave over his shoulder as he continues up the path.

She watches him disappear then sighs to herself, "let's try this again." She floats into the air, deeply breathing as she tries to get lost in the wave's barrage to the shoreline. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She feels her mind start to ease some. " _As much as I hate to admit it, that talk did ease my nerves a little."_

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

"Friend Raven, am I interrupting?" Raven opens one eye to look at her redheaded interruption.

" _Speak of the angel and she shall appear."_ "Where have you been all day?" Raven asks, opening up both eyes.

Starfire beams as she floats crossed legged in front of the other girl. "So you missed me as well!"

" _As Well?"_

"I had journeyed to Seizar Rein 6 the horror planet!" She grabs the bag around her shoulder then extends it to Raven. "I went to obtain you this!"

Raven arches an eyebrow as she takes the bag. "You've been in space all day?" The Tamaranian nods with a big smile, urging Raven to hurry up. "Don't worry I'm opening it. My bad for wanting to hear about your day." She pops open the buttons on the bag then slides out a book. She glances at the title in confusion.

" _Ancient Secrets of the Shadow Realm,_ " Raven reads out loud. "How? This, this is in Azarathian."

"There is a marketplace on Rein 6 full of horrific treasures from all kinds of worlds! I went in hopes of finding you something you would like, once the vendor told me he received that from an Azarathian, I bought it immediately! It is to your liking?" Raven stares at the book, thumbing over its cover. "Raven?" She asks again, looking at the silent girl.

In a rare act of emotion, Raven tackles the larger girl into a hug. Starfire gasps as she hits the sand. "You're so thoughtful," Raven whispers as she holds tighter onto Star's middle. Starfire quickly wraps her arms around the smaller girl happily.

"Most joyous! I am so glad it is to your liking!"

"How far away did you fly to get this?" Raven asks, resting her head on Starfire's chest.

"Just a few quazars!"

Raven softly chuckles, "that sounds far."

"I can travel faster than the speed of light, Raven! It only took a few hours for there and back. I departed this morning right before our friends woke," the alien explains.

"Well, I really do appreciate the gift. I will definitely read it," Raven smiles up at her friend then soon realizes how she had tackled the other girl, "I'm sorry," she quickly blurts out as she floats off of Starfire.

Starfire just beams in response, extremely happy her friend enjoys the gift. "Do you wish to meditate alone, Raven? Or may I join you?"

Raven nods in response as the alien girl floats by her side. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," they both chime in unison. Raven listens to her partner's chant and starts to relax, a calmness washing over her. The background noise starts to fade away as she meditates for the first time all day.

" _She went all the way to another planet just to get me a book. How can one person be so nice? Do I have to get her something now? What would I even get her that could match this?"_ Raven racks her brain as she throws herself onto her bed. " _And why did I throw myself at her today? God she probably thinks I'm an idiot cause I tackled her over some book… but she put so much thought into getting me this book. I haven't seen a book in my language since home…"_ Raven sighs heavily. " _Home."_ Raven's face lights up with an idea. " _That's it!"_

"Hey Raven, lunch call," Robin yells through the metal door. Raven floats over to the door and swipes it open.

"Hey Robin? You guys can eat without me."

"Is there a reason? Or is it cause you know Beast Boy has his tofu dogs in there," he asks playfully.

Raven smiles at the joke, "I'm actually going to visit another dimension for a little bit, so if my communicator doesn't work, you'll know why."

Robin nods, "thank you for not worrying us, unlike a certain someone else," he jokes.

Raven gives a soft smile, "yeah going to space without a word edgewise probably wasn't her smartest decision."

"Just come back, alright? Let us know when you return to our realm of existence." He waves her off as he takes off down the hall.

Her door slides shut as she turns around. "Well," she closes her eyes as a portal manifests in front of her, "let's go home." She slowly steps through as her dark room soon becomes a place flooded with light.

Raven blinks a few times adjusting her eyes to her new surroundings. "Azarath," she whispers as she glances around at all the buildings. She shakes her head, " _You came here for a reason. Stop sightseeing."_ She floats off down the shining streets. " _It hasn't changed a bit from when I last saw it. Why haven't I been here sooner?"_ She heads down a familiar street as she ends up in a grassy field. " _Hasn't changed a bit."_ She floats to the center of the field, scanning the ground.

"I think Star would like it here," Raven softly chuckles to herself, "and if I told Beast Boy I came from such a beautiful place, he wouldn't believe me. Robin thinks I'm a spawn of hell I'm sure." She smiles as she starts to imagine all her friends in her dimension with her. " _Focus Raven."_ She walks farther, looking for her certain plant. "There." She kneels down and runs her fingers over a flower's petals. "Angel Irises. Exactly what I came for." Raven starts to pluck several of the flowers out of the dirt. She smiles at the white bouquet happily. "Pretty. She'll love them." She starts to stand up when some bright red flowers catch her eye in her peripheral vision. "Demon Roses, that would be a nice contrast right?" She leans over and picks a few of the roses to add to the bouquet. " _Or would she like Hell Daisies or Godly Lilies or Heavenly Roses or or"_ she sighs. "These. Are. Fine," she states to herself.

"Or maybe… I should get all five types." She grumbles as she floats off through the field. "Godly Lilies are this way I guess." " _Does Starfire even like flowers? Come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen he receive flowers. Maybe I'll be the first? Or maybe she'll hate them. Come on, she's Starfire she'd like it if I got her toothpaste."_ She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees a small pond up ahead. " _I knew it!"_ She smiles to herself, proud of her lasting knowledge of her home. She slowly walks up and leans over, adding a few purple lilies to the bunch of flowers.

"Hell Daisies are…" she trails off, trying to remember. "Guess I got proud of myself too early," she mumbles. "They grow near trees, I think." She says to nobody in particular as she heads off to the forest in the distance.

"Hey Bonnie, where's Clyde?" Jinx remarks as she walks into the living room.

"Who is this Bonnie?" Starfire inquires, looking around the room.

"Eh nevermind. Where's Cy?"

"Right here babe!" He chimes, popping into the room. "And Raven's out and about doing something."

"When did friend Jinx ask about Raven?" Starfire asks, looking at the couple in confusion.

"Eh nevermind," they both respond in unison.

"If she wasn't a villain, I'd say you two were made for each other," Robin remarks from the couch.

"You'll warm up to me, boy wonder," Jinx remarks with a playful grin.

"I think there's a jail cell warming up for you right now," he remarks in response.

"I'm not even being evil today, meanie." She turns to the green shapeshifter on the couch, "what are you playing?"

"Skyrim!" He exclaims happily, "But I can't beat this giant for the life of me! I need his mammoth's tusks!" He grumbles as he dies again.

Jinx walks over and leans over the back of the couch looking at the screen. "You're in Riften, right? Just go and get one off the bedroom table from the Black-Briar Meadery. Easy access and no fighting a losing battle."

Beast Boy blinks a few times, "there's no way it is that easy. I've been at this for twenty minutes where were you twenty minutes ago!"

Jinx breaks out laughing.

" _Black and gold, how hard can it be to spot?"_ Raven thinks to herself as she scans the forest floor. " _I'm three out of five at least. This is going quicker than I thought it would."_ "I wonder if Cy ever got Jinx those flowers," she laughs to herself. Her mind starts to drift to their talk on the beach. " _ **She wouldn't be doing all that to you unless she wanted to"**_ " _Could Star really like me?"_ " _ **Well, what's so wrong about it?"**_ " _There's no way in Azarath she likes me. She just got herself confused with that stupid article."_ " _ **But it's different trusting someone with your heart."**_ Raven shakes the thoughts out of her head, "what am I saying? I don't even like Starfire."

"No way you got the third word of the fire breath shout this early!" Beast Boy shrieks on awe.

"The courier brings you letters where all the shouts are!" Jinx remarks, "And how long have you had this game?"

"Listen," The shapeshifter starts.

"Exactly," The villainess finishes. "Let me show you what cave it's in."

"Uh Beastie? We kind of had a date tonight," Cyborg grumbles in annoyance.

"It'll be quick, babe," she remarks as she takes the controller from the green guy.

Cyborg sighs as he sits on the barstool. "I'll be here, I guess."

"You are looking under the weather, friend Cyborg," Starfire states, stirring the water boiling on the stove.

He turns to the alien girl, "you don't look too happy yourself."

"Raven has been gone quite some time is all," the alien replies as she adds tea bags to the pot.

Cyborg smiles to himself. " _Field Test!"_ "You missing Rae?"

Starfire turns to face him, "I am worried for her well being, and yes, her presence is yearned for. Do you not miss her as well?"

Cyborg's grin widens. "Well, yeah, but it's a different kind of miss."

"There are different kinds of missing?"

"Like what do you miss her for?"

Starfire's brow furrows as she stares at her robot friend. "I do not understand?"

"What are you missing Raven for? Like uh what about her are you missing? Or you just making her favourite tea for your health?" He asks, motioning towards the boiling pot.

"My health is fine?" The robot shakes his head in response. Starfire flies over to the stool beside her friend, sitting down. "I simply miss her presence, friend Cyborg. She is off somewhere we do not know doing things we do not know of, and she could be in danger or worse!"

" _Gee can these girls think of themselves instead of each other for once?"_ "Weellllll, what do you miss about her?" He leans forward on his palms, very interested in his little experiment.

" _There!"_ Raven leans down, pulling a few flowers from the tree's trunk. "Four out of five." She glances at the shimmering bouquet with pride, "she's going to love these." She walks through the trees, glancing up at the sky. " _Heavenly roses should be close by. I wonder how long I've been here? It doesn't feel like long,"_ she softly laughs to herself, " _plot twist, I've been gone for days."_

"You can't go and worry us like that!" She mocks, impersonating Robin. "Dude you went missing for some flowers?" She remarks in her Beast Boy voice. "You were gone all of the fort of nights!" She mocks with a smile. " _She said she missed me when she was gone earlier, right? I wonder if she's missing me now…"_ Raven sighs, getting the thoughts out of her brain. " _White and light blue roses Raven. Focus. They literally sparkle. There is no reason for you to not to find them easily."_ She looks at her feet then grumbles, "And there's no reason for you to not realize you've been walking through them for," she looks back, "a few feet."

She kneels down, plucking several of them from the earth. " _I think of Starfire for two seconds, and I miss a literal shining object. What's wrong with me?"_

"Can I not just miss her being with me? Why must I miss pieces of her?" The alien tilts her head to the side as the robot sighs.

" _Maybe Raven is right. Maybe Star is just confused."_ "So uh where'd you go today?" He asks, getting off the awkward subject.

"I went a few quazars away to the horror planet!" She exclaims, flying over to the boiling tea on the stove.

"Sounds far. What were you all the way over there for? Doesn't sound too inviting," Jinx asks from the couch.

"I was getting Raven a gift!" She stirs the pot while humming happily.

" _OR MAYBE THEY'RE GAY!"_ "What'd you get her?" The robot asks very quickly.

Starfire turns to face him, "I obtained a book from her home for her!"

"That was very thoughtful of you," Robin says, not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Did she like it? What was it about?" Jinx asks, slaying the dragon on the screen.

"I haven't read it yet, but I do love it," The half demon remarks from the top of the stairs.

"Knock much?" The villainess remarks, turning to face Raven, "awww are those for me? You shouldn't have."

Raven offers a small smile, "good cause I didn't."

"What are those?" Beast Boy asks, pausing the game. He jumps over the back of the couch and runs up, inspecting the glowing flowers.

"They're so angelic-looking," Jinx replies, running her thumb over the red and black petals of the rose. "Why are there so many kinds? What are they?"

"They're all the flowers that grow in my home. The black and gold ones are Hell Daisies, the red and black roses are demon roses, the blue and white roses are heavenly roses, the white and gold ones are Angel Irises, and the purple and white ones are Godly Lilies," she explains as she points to the different flowers.

"There's no way something this pretty comes from Halloweentown," Beast Boy remarks. "Maybe the demon roses, but that's it."

"Azarath is actually the realm of peace and tranquility," Starfire replies, flying up with a purple mug.

"You remembered that?" Raven asks in surprise, a little touched.

"Of course!" Starfire exchanges the flowers for the mug then smiles happily. "Now for whom are these for, Raven? Or was your trip home just for the sickness?"

Raven smiles as she takes a sip from the mug. " _Herbal tea? She's just being thoughtful today, huh?"_ "They're actually uh for you."

Cyborg breaks out in a giant grin as Starfire tilts her head in confusion. "What have I done to deserve such lovely plants?"

"You just got me a gift, so I got you one," Raven replies with a tinge of awkwardness as Starfire just stares.

"Much gratitude, Raven!" She quickly tackles the smaller girl in an embrace.

"Star!" She yelps as the mug flies out of her palm. She quickly envelopes it in black, making it appear on the counter.

"I am so sorry!" Star starts to spill out apologies.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugs off the incident then offers her arms out. "You uh wanted a hug?" She states, trying to offer a smile.

Starfire smiles wide as she grabs the smaller girl tightly, cracking her back. "I must go put these in the vase immediately! How long will they survive for?"

"They'll expire when I do," Raven replies, hiding her pain as Starfire flies out of the room happily.

"Weren't you supposed to break her of that instead of giving her flowers?" Cyborg remarks with a huge grin.

"Oh shut it. It was a thank you for her getting me that book." She stretches out her back as he raises an eyebrow. "I'm serious!"

"Who you convincing, Raven? Me or you?" He replies, earning a glare from the demon.

"Don't you have a date you're late for?" She grumbles, heading up the stairs with red ears.

"She's on a date with Beastie right now," he replies, following the girl to the hall. "So," he starts with a giant smile, "Azarath?"

"I just went for flowers as a thank you gift," she dryly replies, leaning back against her door.

"And flowers from the street vendor wouldn't have been as good? You had to go alllll the way home?"

"Are you nosy or just bored?" she snaps out.

"Can't I be both? Now, street vendor flowers not good enough?"

"They wouldn't have been as personal as the gift she gave me."

"Yeah she just went across a whole galaxy for you, but she doesn't like you or anything," he mocks, earning a hit from the demon girl.

"Again, we don't like each other."

"Listen all i'm saying is," he starts.

"Friends Cyborg? Am I interrupting?" The alien asks, walking down the hall towards the pair.

"Not at all! I was actually just about to leave," he shoots a playfully wink to Raven, "Jinx should be ready by now." He waves a goodbye to Starfire.

"Have fun!" Star cheers as Cyborg disappears into the living room. She turns to the smaller girl and smiles. "I apologize if I have interrupted something."

Raven shakes her head no, "he was just asking about where him and Jinx should eat tonight."

Starfire beams, happily. "Most joyous then! I was just simply looking for you to thank you again for the lovely plants." She quickly steps forward and softly embraces the other girl.

Raven blinks a few times in surprise. " _No crushed ribs or back breaking?"_ She slowly wraps her arms tightly around Starfire, holding her close. " _Just a hug...this is actually kind of… nice."_ "You're welcome, Starfire. It's the least I could do after you flew all that way for me something."

"The book from your home seemed like it belonged with you!" Starfire leans her head back so she can look in her friend's eyes. "Raven?"

"Hm?" The demon asks, quickly dropping her arms from the larger girl's body.

"May you tell me more about where the flowers came from?" Star asks, stepping back as well.

Raven raises an eyebrow, "you want me to tell you more about Azarath?"

Starfire smiles excitedly, "If it is not the bother?"

Raven smiles back at her, "Come on in," she states, her door sliding open.


	4. Going Out

(Apologies on the late update. Holidays and tests have proceeded to take over my whole life these few weeks.)

"Give me the remote!" Cyborg yells out.

"Dude, it's MY turn for the TV!" Beast Boy shouts back.

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! I'M WATCHING THE GAME!" Their leader screams back.

Raven groans, leaning back against the couch and shutting her book. "Really? It's _seven_ in the morning. You're really going to start _this_ early?"

"You're gonna have to come up here and get it!" The robot remarks, holding the remote over his head.

"No fair you big loser!" Beast Boy huffs, jumping and pawing at Cyborg's arm.

"Not my fault y'all are four feet tall!"

Raven floats off, escaping to the kitchen.

"Are the boys causing you the frustration as well?" Starfire asks. She hands Raven a steaming cup then flies over to sit on the counter.

"Frustration is an understatement," she sips the cup contently, "I read the same stanza four times and didn't absorb any of it."

Starfire giggles, "that is what is most troubling for you? Not all the bickering?"

"I hate their bickering, but now their bickering is making me waste my time and energy reading the same line over and over again. I don't care if they waste each other's time," Raven grumbles out as the fight in the living room starts to get physical.

"Most definitely. There are times where they make me wish I could escape the the quaza moons like at home when my sister and I would fight." Raven raises an eyebrow, but then decides to dismiss it. "What do humans do when they get on each other's skin?" Starfire asks, turning to the other girl.

"Each other's nerves," Raven corrects. "And I usually go to my room. Removing the boys from any situation automatically removes the stress as well."

Starfire laughs, "that is funny! So you also just leave whom you are bickering with until you wish to see them again?"

"It wasn't a joke," she grumbles out, cutting her eyes at the brawling boys in the room as the coffee table gets throw aside. "I guess you could say that, Star."

Starfire lights up. "Then let us leave them! We may do the going out, Raven!" The alien flies off the counter with a huge grin.

"Uh Star, about that," the demon starts, going to set down her mug.

"I will get dressed immediately! I know the most perfect of places!" Starfire immediately flies off towards the hall, unintentionally ignoring the demon's sighing.

" _Great,"_ Raven finishes off her cup of tea then chucks the mug in the sink, not caring about the shattering noise that follows. " _She spent half the night with me. You'd think she'd be sick of sarcasm by now."_ Raven retreats toward the stairs as the TV erupts in a baseball game. " _Robin won. Shocker."_

She swipes her hand in front of her as her door slides open. "All I wanted was a day to myself," she snaps to nobody in particular as her door shuts. "I wanted to sit down and read this book. Is that so much to ask Azar?" She clenches her fist lightly, "with no boys fighting, no loud television, and no alien trying to drag me to Azar knows where." Her fists tighten as she clenches her teeth, "Now I've got to spend all day with her and her stupid smile and her stupid green eyes and her stupid strawberry hair!"

Raven lets out a deep sigh as she realizes she is shaking. "Why are my emotions like this already? This no meditating is going to kill me." " _Or maybe it's because you know you're taking advantage of her."_ Raven quickly shakes the voice out of her head. "No. I'm not," she argues back to herself. " _You know she doesn't understand."_ "I'm… I'm going to tell her that she's misunderstanding." " _After all that's already happened? Really? And you think that's not taking advantage of her?"_ "It's not like that… just… Just stop," she tries to shake the thoughts out of her head again. " _Just cause you're confused doesn't stop you being a bad person to her."_ Raven starts to shake as she hugs herself tightly. "Shut. Up." " _She trusts you to never mislead her."_ "Please," she whispers out, her emotions starting to overtake her mind. " _You're supposed to be her best friend. The one she trusts the most."_ Raven tightens her grip of her arms, her knuckles starting to turn white. " _Some best friend you are, lying to her cause you're lonely."_ "SHUT UP!" Raven screams as her fists makes contact with the wall in front of her. Tears stream down her face as she falls to the floor almost sobbing.

"Raven?" A soft voice calls from outside the door, but it goes unheard. " _I should respect Raven's privacy, but that banging noise, and do I hear the crying?"_ Starfire presses her fingers against the seam of the door, debating if she should open it or not, and against better judgement, she slides the door open.

" _You'll lose her trust."_ Raven buries her face into her lap, curling up as she sobs harder. " _She'll never forgive you. Are you really so desperate for attention?"_ "Stop stop stop!" She screams out, hugging her legs tightly. Her breath hitches in her throat as she feels two strong arms wrap around her tightly.

"Why do you cry?" Starfire whispers out as she rests her head in the crook of Raven's back. Raven tenses up tightly as she hiccups out sobs.

Starfire gently gives Raven a reassuring squeeze as her breaths start to even out. "I'm so sorry, Star," she whispers out.

Starfire moves in front of Raven so that she can look at her face. "Why do you apologize? You did nothing to I?" Starfire gently wipes away tears from Raven's cheeks.

" _If you only knew."_ Raven closes her eyes, not able to look at the alien's face.

"Is this because I wanted to take you out today? We may go another day if today is the inconvenience," Starfire replies, trying to rack her brain for what she could've done to Raven to make her cry.

"It's it's not-" Raven stumbles over her words in frustration. "You didn't do anything." Starfire tilts her head to the side as Raven deeply sighs again. "I'm just a bad friend to you," she whispers out, barely audible.

Starfire quickly pulls her into a strong embrace. "Never say such things again," she sternly states. "You are the most wonderful friend, and whoever or whatever has made you believe otherwise will most definitely be on the receiving end of my boot."

Raven clutches onto the alien's biceps tightly, feeling more tears coming on. " _Quit being so nice to me!"_

Starfire tilts Raven's face up, then gently presses her forehead against hers, "what has made you have such thoughts?"

Raven shuts her eyes tightly, fighting off sobs, "why are you doing all this? All this going out and dates and going to other planets for me and all these compliments? Why are you doing this? What are you gaining?"

Starfire blinks a few times in confusion, "I do not know what you mean? Do you not enjoy going to all of these places with me?"

"This isn't about how I feel," Raven growls out, pulling her face back so she can look at the floor, "I need to know how _you_ feel."

"I would not ask you to go with me if I did not have fun with you, correct? So are my feelings for you not clear?"

Raven feels her hopes rise. " _Why did that make me feel better?"_ She quickly shakes her head, " _no she's just confused… I'm just confused...right?"_

Starfire wipes a few more tears away. "Raven, what is causing you this distress? I do not like to see you such a way."

Raven just wipes her eyes in silence. Then, for the first time since Star's entrance, she looks up at her then blinks a few times. "You look nice," she quickly whispers out. Starfire smiles softly at the compliment as Raven takes in a deep calming breath, her face drying. Silence falls between them as Raven shifts a little uncomfortably. "I'll get dressed. Why don't you go feed Silkie or something, and I'll meet you in your room in a few," she states, trying to fake some composure.

Starfire quickly flies up, pulling Raven to her feet. "Oh most joyous!" Star offers a loving smile then quickly flies out of the room to leave her friend to her changing.

Raven opens up the door to her bathroom then sighs heavily, "What are you doing, Raven?" She splashes water on her face in an attempt to remove some of the redness from her cheeks. "Why couldn't I just tell her that she's being ignorant?" Raven runs her hands through her hair, trying to at least look like she wasn't on the verge of another mental breakdown. She racks her brain more as she exits out the bathroom door. She pulls open the closet, and grabs the first outfit her hand touches. "Maybe I am just a terrible person," she whispers out as she slides the black hoodie over her head. "Yeah. That's it. I'm just a terrible person," she repeats to herself as she eyes her reflection in the mirror. " _Red eyes and black jeans and a hoodie huh? Some real date material. Maybe she'll see what a trainwreck I am and just friend break up with me. Wouldn't that be great?"_ She chuckles to herself, " _as if… that would make my too life easy."_ She deeply sighs then disappears out of the room into the hall.

"I'm ready. Star," she calls as she walks into the alien's bedroom. Starfire flies over happily. Raven glances down her outfit for the second time that day then sheepishly looks away in embarrassment. " _She looks like something out of a winter magazine, and I look like death. Suddenly I'm regretting my mental breakdown."_ She snaps out of her thoughts as Starfire pulls her out of the room with a big smile.

"So uh this is where you wanted to take me today?" Raven asks, reading the sign aloud, " _ **Happily Ever After Book Den**_."

"I passed this shop earlier this week, and I saw that your favourite author had just released his new book! My first thought was of course to bring you!" Starfire chimes out excitedly. "Is it to your liking?"

"I've actually never been to this bookstore," Raven remarks dryly, feeling guilty about her thoughtful friend already. She heads in through the open door Star is holding then breathes in the scent of new books.

"It seems most cozy," Starfire replies as she glances around the dimly lit store. "There!" She pulls Raven to the small display of black books.

" _She really remembered my favourite author,"_ Raven thinks to herself as she picks up the small book off the pedestal. She runs her hands over the leather cover. " _Do I even know if Starfire reads? How much attention does she pay to me? Azar. I really am terrible aren't I?"_

"Raven?" Starfire calls out for the third time, snapping the smaller girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you are going to purchase the novel. You have been staring at it for quite some time."

Raven sighs, sitting the book back down on it's display. "Uh maybe later. Are uh you looking at anything in here?" She asks, scratching at her arms nervously.

"Raven," Starfire states in a rare, serious tone, "are you alright? If there is something that is bothering you or you do not wish to be here with me, we may go home. I do not wish to bring you the discomfort."

Raven shoots her a fake smile, "I'm fine, Star." " _She looks so sad. I'm the reason she's sad! Get it together, Raven,"_ Raven quickly glances around for a distraction. "Hey uh Star? Will you go buy me a coffee why I run to the restroom?" She quickly extends money to the alien then retreats off before she could get a response.

Raven throws open the door to the restroom then locks it, leaning her back against the door. "I should've just stayed home," she whispers to herself as tears suddenly make their way down her face. " _Stupid thoughtful alien. Stupid Raven. Stupid guilt. I'm just so freaking stupid."_ Raven hugs herself tightly as her back slides down the bathroom door. Rave chokes back sobs as tears stain her hoodie. "I'm literally crying in a bookstore bathroom." She whispers to herself as she wipes her eyes with her sleeves. She takes a deep breath then stands up, leaning over the sink. "Rock bottom, huh?" She asks her red eyed reflection. " _God just look at you. What are you even doing? What is this? You're so fucking-"_

"Raven?" A soft voice calls from outside the door.

Starfire grips the cups a little tighter when she doesn't receive a response. "Raven?" She asks, a little louder. "Raven? Please respond? Are you the all right?" Starfire quickly stops talking as the door swings open. She looks down at the smaller girl, who frankly, looked like she got hit by a bus on the way to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, Starfire," Raven remarks, offering a small smile.

Raven's smile soon turns real as Starfire extends a warm cup to her. "I know you wished for a coffee, but as I was in line, I remembered you do not like coffee, Raven. I got us the hot chocolates instead! Also," she starts as she extends a plastic bag to Raven, "I bought your book while you were in there as well."

Raven blinks a few times at the girl in front of her, "you're… you're really something. Do you know that?"

Starfire tilts her head to the side, "I am the something, yes?"

Raven can't help but chuckle at the confusion of the girl in front of her, "I just meant thank you for getting me a hot chocolate. It was nice of you to remember I hate coffee."

Starfire flashes a wide smile. "We are ready to leave now, correct? Our job is done?"

Raven starts to frown as realization dawns on her. " _She thinks I'm miserable with her right now. That's why she went ahead and bought the book. God. Can she turn the thoughtful off for two seconds? Ugh. I really need to make this up to her. Think Raven think! Quit being useless!"_

"Why do you still look upset, Raven? We are going home, correct? Will that not make you happy?" Starfire tilts her head again as she starts to pull Raven towards the bookstore's exit.

Raven sighs as they exit the small shop. "Weren't we trying to get away from the boys?" She offers Starfire a small smile as they stop at the sidewalk. Starfire opens her mouth to respond, but Raven cuts her off. "Let's go somewhere else," she spits out quickly.

Starfire's face instantly lights up happily, and Raven feels the first happiness she's felt all day. "Where are you taking me, Raven?"

Raven smiles as she grabs Starfire's arm, leading her the opposite direction of the tower. "You'll see."

Starfire slides her hand down into Raven's as they walk down the sidewalk, sipping from their cups happily.

" _ **Written in the Stars**_ ," Starfire reads aloud then stares at Raven in confusion.

"It's uh, it's a planetarium," Raven mumbles out, a blush blooming on her face from Starfire's staring. " _Stop blushing, Raven. I finally start to calm down and then she just breathes and I can't think straight."_ "Has uh anyone ever shown you the constellations?" She spills out nervously.

"What does the consolation have to do with Earth?" Star stares at the giant globe on the sign in confusion.

"No not consolation, Star, constellations," Raven softly chuckles as she leads the alien inside, "They're clusters of stars that… nevermind. Here I'll show you."

Starfire's eyes light up as she enters the dimly lit building. "This is space themed, correct?" She glances around in awe then remarks, "There is the earth sun and moon on that wall!"

Raven smiles as she looks at the wall, "Yeah. See you walk through the building and get to see all the objects that rotate around earth. It starts with the sun and moon and as we walk through, we'll get to see all the stars that you can see from every part of earth." Raven leads Star towards the wall and points happily. "Have you heard the tale of the sun and the moon being lovers?"

"Your planetary celestials are in love?" Starfire asks, reading the little sign on the wall explaining gravity between the two.

"Well, not exactly. I was actually reading about it earlier today," Raven smiles as Star turns to face her, "the moon had fallen in love with the sun as he saw how everyone reacted to her warmth and light. He realized that they just slept through his glow and to save up energy to see his love the next morning. He only saw her only at dawn and dusk, but he wished to see her more. The sun told him that they could never be, but he always hopes that she will change her mind. That's why in the summer we can see the moon for longer."

"Does the sun not love the moon back?" Starfire asks, listening intently to the tale.

" _Azar she's so cute."_ "She does. The moon just made her promise to not abandon her lovely light for his fleeting darkness. It's also said that's why eclipses are so rare; the lovers are meeting in secret to love each other in the light of day."

"Your earth moon must be very in love to only see it's lover for a few minutes a day." Starfire happily squeezes Raven's hand in response to the story, "Do you think we will love like that, Raven?"

Raven chokes on air as her face turns to the shade of Starfire's hair. " _Say something! Anything! Azar, she's staring at me."_

"Do all the shapes have stories?" Starfire asks, looking down the hall of stars.

Raven releases the breathe she doesn't realize she's holding then smiles, "Most of them do, yes. That's why I wanted to show you this place. I knew you'd enjoy it." Starfire beams happily, her eyes lighting up. " _Maybe you are like the sun, Starfire."_

"What about this one?" the alien asks, almost like a little kid, as she drags Raven to the nearest wall.

"That's Ursa Major and Minor. They're mother and son bears," Raven replies, pointing to the wall. "You can tell because the small one is curved towards the large one, so he can watch over his mother."

"How did the bears become stars? What makes them so special?" Starfire replies, gently rubbing her thumb over Raven's knuckles.

Raven clears her throat, turning red again, "Zeus's wife did it- i mean uh not," she quickly breathes then sighs, "I mean Zeus was cheating on his wife with a human woman. When his wife came down to earth to see if he was being loyal, he panicked and turned his girlfriend into a giant brown bear. Once she was a bear, her son accidentally ended up hunting her. As an apology, Zeus made them into constellations so they could be together forever."

"Are all the stories this sweet?" Starfire asks, looking at Raven smiling.

"Well, I mean, she died I wouldn't exactly-" Raven chokes on her words as she realizes Starfire isn't breaking eye contact.

"You know a lot about this subject, Raven," Starfire smiles widely.

" _Why is she looking at me like that? Oh Azar is she getting closer?"_ Raven feels her whole body freeze as Starfire's face gets closer. "If you do want a sad story though wait till I tell you about Orion!" Raven quickly almost shrieks out as she drops Starfire's hand and escapes to the next part of the wall.

Raven deeply blushes to herself as she tries to breathe, " _I was just starting to get my emotions under control. Then she just had to try to kiss me."_

(Happy New Year Everyone!"


End file.
